1. Field
Some example embodiments of the present inventive concepts may relate to semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses. Some example embodiments of the present inventive concepts may relate to semiconductor manufacturing methods.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor packaging process may include a sawing process for cutting and individualizing a wafer into semiconductor chips (or dies), a die bonding process for bonding an individualized semiconductor chip onto a circuit board, a wire bonding process for electrically connecting the semiconductor chip to connection pads of the circuit board, a molding process for molding the semiconductor chip and its peripheral portion, and/or a process for forming external connection terminals on a ball pad of the circuit board. In the case where contact-to-contact connection is made through wire bonding, bonding accuracy of several tens of micrometers is sufficient for such connection. However, in the case of bonding of a flip chip or a through-silicon-via chip in which contacts come in direct connection with each other, high bonding accuracy of several micrometers is required.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2011-0137602 discloses a bond head of a die bonding apparatus.